


Not a Trick Nor a Treat

by Yukikyokira



Series: Holiday [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukikyokira/pseuds/Yukikyokira
Summary: It is Halloween in Konoha again. But things have changed since last year. And who is this girl claiming she's carrying Naruto's daughter?





	Not a Trick Nor a Treat

Jack O'lanterns littered the streets. Decorations were far grander than ever before. It was still light out, but children were already dressed up, dragging their parents around. The shops were only open for another hour. Because of this, they each had a bowl of candy at the cash register. Workers were dressed up to celebrate the holiday.

In one of these stores was a couple. They had gotten married earlier this year and were expecting a baby. They had been together for a long time. Their love for each other was well known. One was pushing the shopping cart while the other walked ahead grabbing things. This caused him to miss his wife adding things to their shopping list.

This year, it was their turn to host the Halloween party. Naruto wanted to make sure they had enough snacks, especially since he was now eating for three (himself, Kyuubi, and the baby). Sasuke had warned Naruto that he didn't want to go overboard, but Naruto was able to "persuade" Sasuke into letting him do what he wants. The house had already been decorated, however, things still needed to be set up for the party itself. Naruto wanted to make most of the food himself. Sasuke agreed after a small yelling match. Sasuke had complained about Naruto's suddenly motherly wins, which had of course started another fight. This one ended with a grumpy Sasuke sleeping on the couch. Then, two hours later Naruto awoke Sasuke, crying and begging for forgiveness. Sasuke carried him back to bed and they slept peacefully. They worked it out by agreeing to help each other.

They reached the produce section and Sasuke began to grab various vegetables. Naruto grabbed a few extra tomatoes since his unborn child seemed to like them. Naruto sighed as his feet began to hurt. The added weight had finally began to slow him down. Kiba had called Naruto fat and Sasuke had beat him up for it. He made sure everyone knew that Naruto wasn't fat. Then, he told Naruto that he loved him and would always love him. People began to realize that not only were Uchihas possessive, but they were also extremely over protective. This fact reminded Naruto to not say anything since he didn't want to be carried everywhere. He waited until Sasuke was busy comparing lettuce heads to bens down, take his shoes off, and rub his feet. He wondered if he should give Kyuubi some Sage Chakra to heal them. Fixing himself, he pulled out some hand wipes. Sakura had made him carry them since germs could harm him and the baby. He tossed them in a nearby trash can then walked over to the raven. He grabbed both lettuce heads and placed them in the cart. Naruto gave him a look to not argue, and he remained silent.

After about twenty more minutes, they were ready to cash out. Sasuke began putting the things up. He frowned each time he came across something he hadn't put in there. But Naruto just smiled and patted his stomach. He reminded himself that it was for the baby. They packed everything up and Sasuke wish Naruto could make some clones. But instead, Sasuke carried mist of it while Naruto carried two bags. They made it home safely and Sasuke began to put some things away. They had to start making the food for the party.

The doorbell rang and Naruto made his way towards it. He opened the door and found a beautiful woman about five or six years older than him. "Hello," she said. "Is Naruto Uzumaki here?"

"That would be me," Naruto said. Sasuke came up behind him.

"Oh!" the woman exclaimed. She was clearly happy to meet him. "Good. I thought I'd have to go door-to-door. I was hoping to meet you since I didn't want our daughter to grow up without her father."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"This is Kira," the woman said, taking a bag-like carrier off her back. Inside was a little girl around two years old. "Our daughter."

"I'm sorry," Naruto said. "But I think you have the wrong person. I can't be her father."

"But you said you were Naruto Uzumaki," the woman said trying to push the two-year-old into his arms.

"Yes, I am," Naruto said. "But I've never slept with a woman before." The woman instantly looked shocked then confused. "Why don't you come in and tell me your story?" He stepped aside and let them in. She followed Naruto into the living room. Sasuke continued to glare at the woman trying to take Naruto away from him.

She took a deep breath. "My name if Chika Hio. I'm from the Kokoyo, a village in the mountains north of Suna. Three years ago, a man by the name of Naruto Uzumaki came to the village. He courted a lot of women. However, he didn't sleep with them, only talked and shared various stories. Then, one night he chose three women to bed with. The other two were older than I and had to teach me how to pleasure him. He seemed satisfied with my attempts. In truth, only I got the chance to be made love to for the other two women's husbands stormed the house. They pulled their wives from the bed and threatened Naruto who just stated he didn't know they were married. He then asked me if I was married. I wasn't, but I was engaged, an arranged marriage since my father needed money."

"You were sold?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Chika said. "I told him this and he instantly had sympathy for me. The other four in the room left in anger and sadness since they believed the man was not lying to them about not knowing the women were married. He was very easy going and it was hard not to believe him. After our night together, he had to leave and promised he'd be back. He left a note saying he had to return to his shinobi village, but he didn't say which. I was saddened by his leave. But then I found out that he had left me something else." She looked down at her daughter. "The marriage was cancelled after my father found out. There was no way anyone would marry a pregnant woman. But that allowed me to go looking for him. I had to wait for a few months after the birth, but I went to each shinobi village until someone told me I could find a Naruto Uzumaki here." She looked at Naruto with a smile. "And here we are."

Sasuke stood up without a word and headed into the kitchen. Anger radiated off of him. He decided to start making food for the party, hoping it would distract him. Naruto sighed knowing that he had to prove his innocence. He had never been to a village called Kokoyo and he as sure as hell never slept with a woman. Sasuke was his first and only.

"I think he lied to you," Naruto said. "I'm sorry to say this bit I've only ever been with one person. I married him." Naruto held up his ring finger. "And I'm carrying his child. I know that's hard to believe but I'm able to get pregnant because I'm... different."

"You are different," Chika agreed. "The Naruto I knew had brown hair and a scar-free face. He wasn't tanned and his voice was different. You two are like different people." Naruto smiled. "But I heard that ninja have the ability to change their appearance."

Naruto frowned. There had to be a way to prove he's not the father. Another knock on the door caused Naruto to sigh. "I have to get that." He stood up and opened the door to his favorite pink haired friend. "Hi Sakura."

Sakura noticed the sadness in Naruto's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing's wrong Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said.

"Right," Sakura said. She carefully pushed passed Naruto and headed towards the kitchen. Naruto followed trying to stop her, but she ignored him. Sakura stomped into the kitchen and punched Sasuke in the face. He fell backwards. "What did you do? What's wrong with Naruto?"

"Nothing," Sasuke said with a glare. "Why don't you ask the mother of his child!"

"What?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke pointed towards his living room. "Ask her."

Not able to hide her curiosity, Sakura headed into the living room. She had to admit that a woman with a child in her arms, sitting on the Uchiha's couch was surprising. "What is going on?"

"She claims to have given birth to Naruto's daughter," Sasuke said.

Chika stood up. "Naruto is this child's father!"

"But that can't be." Sasuke said. "Naruto hasn't slept with anyone except me."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Chika yelled.

"Hold on!" Sakura said. "We can easily solve this issue. We are going to the hospital. Come with me." She grabbed the back ok Sasuke's shirt and tugged him towards the door. He growled and freed himself before following after her. Naruto and Chika decided it was better to just do what Sakura said. Sakura checked them into a room. "We are going to see if Naruto is her father. We need a sample from her and one from Naruto." She pulled out two swabs. "Put this in her mouth and collect some saliva." She handed one to Chika and then gave the other to Naruto. China did as Sakura asked, wanting to prove she wasn't lying. Naruto on the other hand made sure he gave Sakura plenty spit. He trust Sakura to protect his innocence. Sakura took both tubes. "I'll have these tested right away." She spun around and left the group.

Silence filled the air. Neither knew what to say. Sasuke was still pissed. Naruto knew that his husband wanted to get rid of Chika some how. He just hoped he wouldn't kill her. Chika wanted Kira to be raised in a two parent family. But she knew that wouldn't last long. She didn't no want to do if Naruto denied his new fatherhood. Would they be left alone? Chika coughed. Naruto had a look of concern on his face and Chika smiled. She knew her daughter was going to be ok.

Half an hour passed and Naruto was bored out of his mind. Sasuke seemed even more angry. Chika was happily entertaining her daughter. Kira didn't seem to understand what was going on. Sakura finally walked in and the room became intense. She took a deep breath. "Naruto isn't the father."

"What?" Chika looked shocked and horrified.

"Naruto can't possibly be the girl's father," Sakura said. "You see, we found traces of a certain clan known for having several wives. They tend to get many women pregnant to increase the number of people in the clan. But there is one problem." Sadness took over her face. "The women that are used by these men get sick. They tend to die within five years of their child's birth. It is an illness that infects the women upon conception." She looked at Chika. "I'm sorry."

"I know," Chika smiled sadly. "They told me before I left that I only had a few years left. That's why I wanted to find him. Kira deserves to grow up with her father if she can't have her mother."

"I agree," Sakura said. "Which is why we have a surprise for you." She turned back around and opened the door. A man with brown hair walked in. Chika gasped.

"Hi Chika," the man said. Sakura's hand grabbed his head and forced him into a bow. "I'm sorry I lied to you. I got the name Naruto Uzumaki who knew him. I guess he saved his life. My real name in Sanji Kamora. I'm part of the Akameki Clan. Please forgive me. I fell in love with you but because I was afraid I'd get you pregnant, I left. The males of my clan carry a genetic disease that kills the ones we have children with. That is why we tend to marry within the clan. Kira will be spared from the gene since she is female and has your traits. But still, that doesn't make everything ok. I basically signed your death certificate."

"Its ok," Chika said. "I was able to avoid a loveless marriage and was given the best thing in my life."

"I'm glad," Sanji said. He suddenly dropped to one knee. "Marry me."

Chika gasped. "I can't. I only have a year of two left."

"I don't care," Sanji said. "I want you to spend the rest of your life with me. We will be able to take care of Kira together. Please, do me the honor in becoming my wife."

"I... I don't..." Someone pushed her from behind and Sanji caught her.

"Marry him," Naruto said. "Forgive him and be happy with him. You owe yourself that."

"I..." She turned to Sanji. "I will. I'll marry you!" Sanji smiled and kissed Chika. He then kissed Kira's forehead. They were going to be a happy family, even if it was for only a few years. Chika gave them a word of apology before leaving with her fiancé and daughter.

"By the way," Naruto said. "Why did you come over?"

"To help with the party," Sakura said.

"The party!" Naruto yelled. He quickly opened the door and began running down the hall. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other before going after him. It wasn't hard to catch up.

Once home, Naruto continued where Sasuke left off. Sasuke and Sakura began to help. Soon, food litter the tables. A huge punch bowl was filled to the top. Cups with ghosts, witches, pumpkins, and various other creatures on them surrounded the bowl. Plates matching the cups were at both ends of the food tables. Several decorations filled the room. Overall, they agreed that everything looked great.

A few hours later, the Uchiha home was filled with their friends. Scary music played in the background as some played games and others just talked. Votes were tallied by Naruto and the winner of the scariest costume was Neji, who was dressed up as a an angle of death. Sasuke was voted the winner of the coolest costume. Naruto had to agree since Sasuke looked great as a pirate. Creepiest went to Sai who had forgotten to wear a costume. The confusion on his face made almost everyone laugh. Best overall costume went to Naruto who punched Kiba for rigging the votes. He was dressed up as a prince, not a princess! But besides a few incidents, Sai decided it was ok to give Lee Sake, the party went off without a hitch. Sai was of course punished by Sakura for getting Lee drunk and by Sasuke for Lee breaking a table while he was drunk. Sai had willingly paid for the table and had gotten a few bruises and a broken nose. Tsunade healed the nose but left the bruises as a reminder to not mess with Sakura or Sasuke. Choji had eaten almost all of the chips, but luckily, Ino and Shikamaru had brought a stash of their own. Goodie bags were passed around and everyone ate some candy.

By midnight, the ninjas were exhausted. Sakura dragged Lee home while other couples simply left with their partners, except Neji who left with Hinata and Sai since Gaara was in Suna. Temari and Kankuro had given Naruto his apology of being unable to make it. Tsunade and  
Shizune said their goodbyes before returning to Hokage Tower. It seemed that Tsunade had some paperwork to do. Finally, Naruto and Sasuke were left alone.

"So," Naruto said. "Guess we should clean this all up."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"Or you could show me how you sail the seas, Captain Uchiha," Naruto said with a husky voice.

Sasuke smirked. "Yes, your highness." He picked Naruto up and carried him to their bedroom. He carefully laid Naruto down. "I believe I also have to show you just how good I am at navigating your body."

"Yes please," Naruto said. And Sasuke leaned down, pressing his lips to Naruto's. Sasuke quickly stripped his wife of his clothes. He had to admit that Naruto did look good as a prince, but he looked better naked and under him. Sasuke caresses the tanned stomach, felling a kick. He smirked. Naruto gulped. Sasuke had a fetish. He loved making love to Naruto while their child kicked. It was as if Sasuke wanted to make sure his child was still strong.

Sasuke grabbed the Apple Crisp Lube, a gift from Sakura, and squirted some on his fingers. He moved them down to Naruto's entrance and easily slipped two in. As he pressed them against Naruto's prostate, their child delivered another kick. Sasuke leaned closer before he began to stretch Naruto. It didn't take long before Sasuke was inside the blond. He began to pound into him, loving the feeling of the baby's kicks against him. Two cries of pleasure filled the air as the lovers climaxed. Sasuke carefully pulled Naruto into his arms. The blond had already fallen asleep. He looked at Naruto's feet and frowned. Blisters were present. He made a mental note to carry Naruto around for the next two months.


End file.
